The Wedding That Changed Our Lives
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Both Jacob and Bella reflect before Bella marries Edward. Jacob misses the wedding, but shows up at the reception. What happens between the two?
1. Prologue: Jacob's POV

I'm sitting here in my suit, debating whether or not I should go crash the wedding, or whether not to go at all. I want to go in there and scream at the bloodsuckers and claim her as mine. I was the one who picked up the pieces of her shattered heart when he left, I was the one who held her close whenever she needed me, I can have a normal human life with her including children. Could he give her that? No.

I gave my suit one last look over to make sure I looked at least half-decent. I look at my watch and see I'm already late. I was going to go. Perhaps I wouldn't crash the wedding, but I needed to see my Bella one more time before she turned into one of those bloodsuckers….before she became my enemy.


	2. Prologue: Bella's POV

I'm sitting here in front of the mirror getting ready for my wedding. I'm starting to get what they call "cold feet." I think about all the ups and downs of being with Edward, a vampire. Eternal life. It sounds great in theory, but how would I feel when the people I loved died? Renee? Charlie? Jake? Would I really be able to handle their deaths? I had no idea.

I also thought about how I felt about Jake. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Edward, but I also loved Jake too. Am I really willing to give up my friendship to him and become his enemy due to what I'll become? I'm not sure.

Alice is finishing pinning up my hair. I have to say I look beautiful. As beautiful as a bride should be. I should be happy right?


	3. Chapter 1

It is time for the wedding. I'm ready to walk down the aisle to my one true love….or at least the one I believe to be my one true love. I can't ever really forget how he left me behind in the past….but I also love the idea of our future. I feel tears coming on, but am trying desperately to conceal them. I need to calm down, because in seconds, I will be walking down that aisle to my future husband and soulmate.

The doors open revealing me in my expensive gown, and gorgeous hairdo. I see Edward give a gasp. It makes me smile. I look around trying to be subtle to see if Jake is in attendance, hoping that…..well….I don't know what I'm hoping for. I'm getting closer to Edward now, and still no sign of Jake. I sigh inwardly, grateful for the millionth time that Edward can't read my mind.

The priest is talking, and I barely heard him tell me to say my vows. I say them to Edward, and he responds with his own. Soon after, I am kissing him and we pronounced husband and wife. I briefly thought how many more times I would have to go through this when I changed into a vampire.

The reception is soon, so I go to change. I'm allowing myself to reflect once more. I scold myself thinking that, if I really had such issues, I should've spoke on them sooner, not be questioning them now. Jake didn't come, so there really was nothing to worry about. Perhaps this made things easier anyway. It would spare me saying goodbye to him. Edward was my husband now, and soon, I would become a vampire. I would have eternal life, and live with him in our own happily ever after. Even if I did still love Jake, no one would ever have to know, and Edward would never find out because he can't read my mind.

I slowly walk out of my small dressing room and join the reception party. I put on my best smile, find Edward and all seems well. This is my life, my fate that I have chosen.


	4. Chapter 2

I arrive when the reception is in full swing. I guess I missed the wedding vows. Oh well, no matter. I can't break them up now, but I can say goodbye right? I put on my best smile and seek out Bella. No doubt she'd be surprised to see me here, but I just had to see her one last time.

I find her mingling with some of the guests. Some of her high school friends I believe. I walk over to her, and her face lights up. For a moment I think she is going to jump into my arms, but she doesn't. She walks up to me, and I give her a big bear hug. The hugs I reserve only for her….the woman I love.

"Oh Jake, I'm so glad you're here! I thought you wouldn't come!" she said teary eyed.

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be? I am your best friend after all."

I was not prepared for what she said next. She said it in such a small voice, I almost didn't hear.

"Oh Jake, you are so much more than that."

I didn't know what to say. My heart was racing with that statement. I didn't say anything I just led her to the dance floor. No words were exchanged, until I finally broke the ice and said

"I'll always be your best man right?"

"Always" she replied, still with tears in her eyes.

She looked up at me, and at the moment, I just couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed her. I thought she would pull away, seeing as how, she did just get married, and many were in attendance, but she didn't. She kissed me back whole-heartedly as if we were having a reunion. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't.

And that's when it happened.


	5. Chapter 3

Everyone is staring at us in awe. I can feel Bella tremble in my hold. She's clinging to me now for dear life. I may not have a mind-reading ability, but I know the vampires would love having me for dinner right now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, claiming my wife?!" Edward shouted.

He was over by me in Bella without even a second passing by.

The guests started to crowd around us. I was at a loss for words. Bella trembling in fear decided to speak.

"Edward I…."

"Shut up Bella. This is between me and the dog"

Bella recoiled, and decided to stay quiet. Alice, the one who could see the future was starting to usher out guests. Perhaps she saw a grim fate for us all.

The entire Cullen family surrounded me and Bella now, and boy did they look pissed. I couldn't let out a rational answer. I was stuttering, sounding stupid trying to get words out.

I felt Edward starting to advance towards me and without a second thought, I phased. I faintly heard Bella scream, but I was focusing on the fight now. No doubt my comrades would be here any second because they could read my thoughts in this form. Unfortunately, I forgot the bloodsucker could read my mind too.

"They aren't going to be able to help you now. I will make sure you pay for taking Bella from me"

Bella was frantic, screaming in the distance.

"Edward stop! Please! If you love me, if you ever loved me at all stop! I'll explain everything."

Her words were like air. They passed by with no consequence. I was currently doing my best to avoid Edward's attacks until my comrades arrived. At least it would buy me some time.

It seemed the other Cullens were also attempting to get Edward to stop, but of course their words went by without consequence as well.

I had blood all over my body now. I wasn't weakened yet, but I was certainly badly injured. Just then my comrades came in and were trying to force the bloodsucker off of me. He was ripping and tearing at them too, but with the strength of all of them, he couldn't fight them off. Once they had him pulled off of me. I phased back to my human state, not caring that I was now naked in front of everyone, and flung myself in front of Bella to shield her.

"I realize this is awful timing, and whether you believe it or not, I am sorry for the events that took place but.." I started to say.

"Shut up mongrel. I want to hear what Bella has to say for herself" he said narrowing his eyes at the shaking form behind me.

Bella, still shaking came out from behind me and began her speech.

"Edward…I certainly didn't expect for this to happen. I can't lie and say I feel nothing for Jake, because I do. I love him, just as much, if not more now than I ever have. I realize this was bad timing, and really shitty on my part, just as much as his, but do know that I did love you, and still do now, just not as much as I do Jacob."

He was rendered speechless for a moment, but started to walk toward her. Afraid for her I stepped in front of her again, attempting to shield her, ready to phase at a moments notice.

"Move wolf, I'm not going to harm her!" he hollered at me. I moved to her side, so I was not completely away from her. He narrowed his eyes at me, but I refused to move any further. He put his cold hand to her cheek and said

"You have no idea how much this has pained me. How humiliating this whole ordeal is. Sure, I can pack up and move on from Forks. But the damage you have caused is difficult to bear. I may not have a beating heart, but damn Bella I loved you. I might as well have a heart and let you rip it to shreds because that's how I feel right now."

Bella was crying and hysterical. Now that things were calming down and no one was fighting I felt a little remorseful. I may not like the bloodsucker, but how awful is that, having just gotten married only to have that person taken away from you. I felt him give me a sideways glance, but he continued to talk to Bella.

"If he is the one you choose, I will not stop you. I will sign the divorce papers, go away from here, and never return. All you have to do is tell me that this is what you want. If it's not what you want, I'll kill the mongrel and we can go on living as husband and wife."

Everyone was looking at her now waiting for an answer. She looked up at him teary eyed and said

"This....is what I want. I want to be with Jacob."

She stuttered when she spoke, but it was clear that she had chosen.

He looked at her with pain in his black eyes, and asked

"Can I have one last touch of your lips?"

I knew he meant he wanted a kiss. At first, I was angry that he would ask such a question, but looking at him, I began to feel remorse again and decided that as long as Bella was ok with it, I'd allow it. I didn't think my opinion mattered, but I let the thought go through my mind anyway so he could hear.

She quietly told him yes, and I watched him press his cold lips to hers one last time. It wasn't passionate at all, and if you would've blinked it would seem they didn't kiss at all.

He gave her one last look as if to engrave her in his mind. He started to retreat with his family, but before he left, he said to her.

"I will always love you. I'll have the divorce papers to you by Monday, and I will leave right after. Take care of her wolf. If I find out she's hurt in any way, I will come back to haunt you Jacob Black."

Instead of replying verbally I said in my mind Always vampire. I'll ensure her safety. I know you think I don't mean it but I am sorry for the shitty timing. Take care.

He nodded, and with that, all of the vampires were gone.

I was now left in the hall with Bella and my comrades, now aware and embarrassed of my lack of clothing.

I blushed and attempted to cover up. I figured I'd have to phase to go home. No one wants a naked weirdo walking down the streets this late at night.

Bella slowly walked up to me and said

"I love you Jake. I'm so sorry it took this long for me to say it, and feel bad that it had to happen this way, but I want you Jacob. Always."

I looked down at her with tears in my eyes. This was the first time in years that I've actually cried. But I felt so happy to have the woman in my arms.

All of the other wolves had started to leave, and soon Bella and I were alone. I explained to her that once the vampires were gone I could stop phasing and we could live a normal human life. She seemed elated, and we embraced once again, as I smoothed her hair.

This was all going to be very awkward to explain to Charlie and Renee' ( Bella's parents), but it was just one minor detail to be ironed out.

I had Bella now, forever, and that's all that mattered.


	6. Epilogue

The divorce papers laid on my bed early Monday morning as promised. A part of me still felt awful for what I did to Edward, but I was really happy with Jake.

Explaining everything to Charlie and Renee' was not as hard as I anticipated. Of course I kept out the vampire/werewolf stuff, but everything else was pretty much a breeze, and I found that both were rather accepting of me and Jake.

Jake and I had our own wedding ceremony almost a year after the failed wedding of Edward and I. It was simple, just how I liked it, with few guests in attendance. I couldn't have been happier.

When the vows were said, I didn't miss them this time, and when it came time to kiss Jake, I practically devoured him at the altar.

We made passionate love that night. Boy does Jake have stamina!

As the years went on, Jake and I had 2 children, one a boy named Edward, and one a girl named Alice. I know some might think it was because I hadn't fully gotten over what happened, but it wasn't like that at all. I gave them those names because Alice was my best friend, and Edward, in a sense led me to Jacob.

We both lived long lives. Jacob died before me at age 86. I lived two more years after that, and when I was on my deathbed, Edward came to say goodbye so I didn't die alone. As much as I would've rather it would have been Jake at my side, I was glad to have him there. He sang to me the lullaby he sang in my teenage years, and I slipped peacefully into death.


End file.
